Do You Really Love Me?
by Phantom1999
Summary: Alright, Pairings! SoulxDeath The Kid, Spirit-DeathScythexStein Enjoy... WARNING YAOI IF YOU NO LIKE GO AWAY! CUZ I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN MY LAST FIC, PPLS THOUGHT WAS HORRIBLE! I HOPE THIS BTR! NOT ONESHOT, SOUL EATER YAOI! Soul and Kid have been going out. What happens when a certain death god finds out? Something will hapen that will change, everones lives.
1. Dreaming

_**~Narrators POV~**_

Already with the sun peeking through, hitting his eyelids Soul's eyes. He hears Maka yell from down-stairs, "Soul! Get your lazy ass up!" "Uggghhhh, alright..."He called down. Silently rising and stretching, his legs out, he opens his eyes and everything is blurry, he blinks his eyes multiple times, until they are clear. "Soul I'm going on ahead, Tsubaki called and asked if I wanted to walk with her and Black-star hurry up! Breakfast is on the table!" She yelled up, having a door slammed behind her.

'Damn why does school have to start so fuckin' early in the morning?' Soul thought. 'I hope today is different and I don't meet _another _girl, to ask out.

His wish came true. As Soul walked to school munching on a piece of delicious succulent bacon. He finished his bacon when he saw the DWMA from afar. Soul notices a big crowd when he got closer. "Black-Star..."He growled, then did a total face-palm.

He rushed up there, and found Maka, and Tsubaki, who was giving a face-palm.

"What's going on?"Soul asked slightly agitated.

"Black-Star, picked a fight with the new kid."

"Ah. Sounds like something he would do"

"Yes of course"

"Who _is_ this _new kid _anyway?"

"I don't know, really. But I think he's cute."

"...OK..."

Maka nudged him in the arm.

"I AM BLACK-STAR YOU CANNOT WIN! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Black-star bellowed hysterically.

"-sigh-What the hell is your problem, I am holding you down right _now._ At this very moment you are held down." The _new kid_ said slightly irritated. He looked over and his eyes met Soul's, and dusted his features. Soul did as well. The kid got distracted, and Black-Star flipped him over, so in-term:Black-Star is on top.

"Get off of me!"He yelled in his face. Black-Star just smirked and chuckled, putting his guard down for a split second. Then the kid flipped him over and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up high in the air since he's shorter than Black-Star, then drops him. His eyes meet Soul's, again and blushed, Soul looked away with an **obvious** blush on his face.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK-IT-UP! BREAK-IT-UP!" A teacher yelled coming out... Sid. "Sir, I am very sorry I didn't mean, to cause a fight it was-"he began but Sid interrupted,"I know, Black-Star almost _always _starts the fights here at this school. Actually he **always **starts the fight it's OK and stay right here. ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CLEAR-OUT, UNLESS YOU ARE SOUL, MAKA, TSUBAKI AND OF COURSE...BLACK-STAR**! **_**SCRAM! **_"

Everyone scattered, except those 5 teens,**(A/N:I said 5 because well, Soul, Maka, Black-Star, Tsubaki and this 'kid' who you probably know who it is xD)** the other three walked up, to Sid Black-Star and this kid.

"Yes Sid?" "Yes Mr. Sid" "Yes Mr. Sid" The 3 said at the same time. "Yes, you 5, I want one or two of you to show the newcomer around. Speaking of him your name, I don't remember but I feel like Deja Vu when I look at you."

"Yes, my name is, Death The Kid, but everybody mostly calls me Kid."Kid answered.

Every one's jaw dropped, but Soul quickly closed it. Then they met eyes again. Kid trying to hide his light blush, and Soul not even noticing the blush but everybody else... _definitely._

"Will one of you show him around?"Sid said looking at Soul.

~SILENCE...~

"Alright, I pick... You."Sid said pointing to Soul. Soul was about to protest but,"Before you protest you can skip some classes. And if your late you'll have an excuse, and you won't have random sizzling smoke coming from your mouth "Sid continued and Soul closed his lips, his face turning a little red from embarrassment. "Alright, you 5 go ahead, and see you in class." Sid said walking away.

...

"Soo..."Kid started with, tired of the silence."Sooo..." Soul answered, also tired of the awkward silence. "Sooo, Why did you blush a deep red when our eyes met a multiple times?" Soul asked. Kid unexpected of the question, slipped and had a **huge** blush that creeped on his face"Whoa!"Soul caught him, their eyes met, and both blushed _madly_, dusting both their features red. "Yea... uh a-are you OK?"Whit haired boy asked. "Y-Yea, I'm OK..." The Shinigami stammered.

"Here let me help, you up."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and before: _Why did you blush a deep red when our eyes met a multiple times?_ "

"Umm... Why did _ you _ return it?"

"Touche mah friend, touche..."

They both chuckled.

"Should we head to... Mr-er, Professor Stirling's class? Wherever that is?"

"We c_ould_ but does it mean we _should_?" The weapon asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Uh-uh.. I don't know but we should..." The black haired meister stammered out...

"Wait, where and who is your weapon?"He said, with changing the subject, since he could tell it was making Kid nervous.

"I don't know really, Liz and Patty were supposed to meet me out front..."

"Well, maybe they are in Professor Stirling's Class, let's go check."

...

They both walked, around till they found a door and saw, Maka, Tsubaki, Black-Star, and other random peoples I don't knows names to, but no Liz and Patty

~SILENCE~

"AHEM, Soul... Your late and you are?" Professor said

"Death The Kid,-call me Kid- Mr. Sid had Soul show me around school, you can ask him." He almost didn't get out.

"Alright, go sit next to- whoa, your Lord Death's son?"

"Y-yea..."

"Alright, I thought I saw your name on my list, with Liz and Patty."

"Oh good so they are here!"

"No, they did not answer..."

"That's not good..."Soul said, cracking his fingers' and knuckles'.

"Well, I'll have Soul help you look for them, and I hope you find them."

"Thank-you, we will be back..."

"Alright lets hit the ro-"Soul started

He was cut-off form a door slamming in his face.

"Liz! Patty! Where the hell have you been!"

"We got lost alright!" Liz said.

"Alright, Soul go to your seat, and I'll find one for Kid- Wait where's Patty?."

"Unnh, wh-what happened?"

"Patty is missing."

Soul just grunted, stood up and again, he and the door made contact...

* * *

~_**DREAM OVER, SOUL'S POV~**_

"Ugh, why did I dream of that day? It always gives me a headache from just thinking about it."I whispered hoarsely, in the morning, It's probably 7 or 8. Thank goodness, it's a holiday today so I can sleep in, and Maka is with Tsubaki and Black-Star. If she heard last night what was going on, her ears would be scarred for life.

"What's wrong Soul?"Kid asked next to him in the bed.

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream, well more like flash-back on the day we met."I said pulling him in for a kiss, then break it, with drool chain, lingering down our lips.

"Oh, so you were dreaming of me?" Kid sarcastically chuckled licking his lips. I take a look around the room, and see our clothes scattered ** everywhere**, so _Kid might go a little Symmetrical A-WALL. I really don't care, I think it's cute when he does. ^^_

"Soul, Soul, SOUL!" Kid almost yelled.

"Yea?"

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"Yes, we can."

I snuggle up against, him. _I love it when he's in my arms... I wonder what are friends would think of us..._

Just then I hear a door slamming. "SOUL I'M HOME! I'm coming up-stairs! IN

**3,**

**2!**

**AND 1!"**

I hear the door-knob twist...

* * *

**_DON'T HURT ME, CUZ IT WAS A CLIFF-HANGER!_**

**_HAVE SOME BACON! OR IF YOUR A VEGAN, HAVE SOME... CARROTS!_**

**_So what do you think? If I get reviews I might, make another chapter soon, but I NEED REVIEWS!_**

**_Constructive critism is OK, aslongs not 'hurtful' but I hope this is better than my Code Geass Fic..._**

**_anyway... Later..._**

**_ PLEASE ENJOY THE NUMMY BACON AND CARROTS!_**


	2. Trouble

_**I'm very happy somebody reviewed! I'm gonna try to update everyday soooo, Anyway Time To Continue!**_

* * *

_**~Soul's POV~**_

I feel him tense up in my arms. The door twisted, but did not open. "Damn it Soul! The door's locked!" I heard Maka yell from the other side of the door. I sigh in relief, and I feel him loosen up. "Soul open up! Huh he must still be sleeping. I'll go make breakfast." She lied, "Phew..."  
"AHA!"The meister almost yelled,"Soul open up! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AGAIN!" She continued, shaking the door vigorously."C'mon, we better get dressed! I'll go in the bathroom!"Kid whispered, rushing up and grabbing his clothes. I smirk at the way he's rushing then closes the door silently. "Soul! Soul! SOUL! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" "Alright! Let me at least be able to get up, and stretch!"I yell at her.

I dash on my clothes and go towards the door."FINALLY! Who else is in here? I heard another voice, who else is in here?"She asked questioningly. "No one is?" I lied. "Yes there is! I heard them! Betcha anything their in the bathroom!" She says excitedly. Sweat pours down my face.

She opens the door. We both looked in,"No one's there huh? Maybe I'm going crazy? All well I got to go, I promised my dad we'd hang out today... well he made me promise."Maka said grudgingly.

"Later Soul"And she was out. I go in the bathroom,"Kid? Kid? Where are you?" I said. "Right here."And the cabinet doors burst open and comes out Kid. "Holy Shit! Yo-you ju-just gave me-me a ha-heart-attack!"I stammered out. he just chuckled as if it was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" I say bitterly

"You. Your face is a bright red."  
I could feel my blush deepen  
"Your face is even redder, now!"He giggled

"Well, look who is talking, _Mr. Tomato!_"I countered.

"Well... Your face is Unsymmetrical!"

"Look who is talking'! You have 3 stripes in your hair! Nothings perfect!"

"Your right... I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT PERFECT!"

"No, no, no, nothings perfect. And you _can't _make everything perfect, I'm not perfect."

"Yes I can, I can help make people perfect!"

"Shh. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. I'm not perfect neither are you, but in my eyes, you are perfect, to me." I stole a kiss. His lips sweet and succulent as honey suckle.

"Shh, we both talk too much."He said seductively when our kiss broke.

Our lips met once again, I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opens as a yes. I noticed we're still in the bathroom. We back out slowly trying not to break the kiss. We explore each others warm caverns. I feel him lick the roof of my mouth, so I lick his roof, and I feel him shudder. We walk backwards, until we reach my bed. We fall down. He's on top of me. _Well, I'm gonna have to fix this, _then I flipped us over, and I'm back on top. I break the kiss for air. I start to unbutton his coat,and discard it. I go for his second shirt, it's half way off, and I tear off mine. I suck, and roll my tongue around his succulent hard nipple, I make hickeys all over him, "Did you hear that?" I say separating my lips, from his chest. He whimpers from the lost for a second.

"No... I didn't hear anything. Why, did you?" he asks.

"I don't know, I thought I heard a door slam?"

"Maybe it was your imagination. I thought we were home alone."

"Hmm, I'll go look."

I started to get up, when I heard foot steps... on the stairs.

"Get down! Hide!" I whisper hoarsely.

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!"I heard a familiar voice yell. I still hear her foot step's storming on the steps, going fast. He runs to the bathroom, closes it but a crack, slightly, so he can see who it is.

"SOUL!"Blaire rammed in, and jumped on top of me.

"Sexy! Your shirt is off! Did you know I was coming, and took it off! And! Did you miss me! Well I missed you!"

**_~Narrator's POV_**

Kid watched through the crack of door, Soul's face red, and a nosebleed. "-Sigh-, Did she have to come in while we were in the 'middle' of something?' "He whispered

"Who was that!"Blaire asked looking Kid's way. He clasped his mouth.

"Who is there."She said creepily, with her eyes narrowed, crawling my way. Kid dashes to the cabinet to hide in it once again.  
He hears her, step in the bathroom. "N-no one is in the bathroom, Blaire... I had no shirt on...because I was changing it."He lied.

"Are you sure? I _know _I heard someone else's voice."

"No one else is here." He lied,Let's just get out of here, Blaire..."Soul continued.

"I'm sure as heck, there is someone in here. In this house... In this room..."She said. She narrowed her eyes.  
Sweat pours down Soul's face. Blaire sniffs the air. She leaves the bathroom, walks around, then trips over Kid's coat, she lands flat on her face."Ow?"She says face still on contact with the carpeted floor. She rises up, and rubs her leg. "What the hell was that?" She looked at what she tripped over:His coat.

"Isn't this, Death The Kid's coat? What's It doing here? Speaking of it, Me, You, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Maka, came here last night. Maka left with Blackstaar and Tsubaki. I left to go work, and I NEVER saw Death The Kid go home. Better yet... I haven't seen Liz and/or Patty... since the school... Now where is Kid?"

Soul gulps,"Uh uh.. he's..."He started.

"-In the bathroom?"She cut him off, and finished.

"But we were already in there?" He stated shakily.

"I know, he's in the cabinet, isn't he?"

Soul gulps loudlier and sweat drips down his face,_'God, when did, Blaire get so smart?'_ He thought, without saying a word...

**_~Awkward Silence for 1 minute~_**

"I'll take that as a yes."She said walking to the bathroom... She opens the cabinet.

"Aha, I told he was in here! Soul! WHY IS HE HERE!"Blaire exclaims. Soul's face turns a **deep** red. "Soul why are you blushing?-GASP- Are you guys going out? Soul... your-your...gay? N-n-no! You've dated girls! You've got to be Bi then!"Blaire figured it out.

Kid crawls out..."No Blaire, I was hiding from... Soul, he lost a bet, and was angry at me! Sooo I hid! Thanks for getting me founded!"he ended sarcastically. "Well I got to go! I have another shift! Later."

...

_**~Soul's POV~**_

"Finally we are alone..."I say seductively. He blushes a deep crimson. I pull him for a soft, heated, lingering kiss, we fall backwards on the bed. Our kiss does not break, my left leg in between his legs, close to his cock. I start to go down, licking down his neck, from his collarbone, to his nipple, rolling the peak, on the roof of my mouth, he moans. I feel his cock pulse, his moans make me smile. I go back to his lips.

My hands slowly reach his pants button and take them off, I noticed, he unbuttoned my own pants, it's like a race to get our clothes off.

...

"Dry or wet" I whisper in his ear,"...Wet..."he whispers back in my ear...

* * *

**_So how was that? _**

**_Yes I know I took awhile, I got lazy and forgot._**

**_ the sex scene will be in the next chapter and I'll be get it up sooner, i promise! I_**

**_ hope ppl are reading! I'm sry, I'll probly have it up by... 7/16, the latest! _**

**_bwi bwi!_**

**_P.S.i ran out of carrots and, bacon...BUT I HAVE CASSADIAS(DIF VARIETIES) AND BAGS OF GRAPES!_**


	3. SEX TIME

**_Hey hey! I'm trying to update! but this =is the shortest chapter, 'cuz it's missing... 1000 words... heheh..._**

**_sorry for the delay!_**

* * *

**_~Soul's POV~_**

When he whispered _wet _ in my ear, we both knew what to do. I was indeed, pleased when he moved in and began to, suck and lick at my cock. I stroke at his soft luscious black hair with those beautiful unique stripes, lovingly, before forcing his head down to deep throat. Kid did this easily. More like eagerly, he moaned in anticipation. He's beginning to moan louder.

Then I removed his head, and looked in to those lust covered eyes. "Do I even need to ask, what you want?" He shook his head and smirked at me, then he crawled to the edge of the bed, then went doggy style. I grip his hips and gave him a heads up, and then entered. A moan escapes his lips, as I begin to move, I quickly find his sweet spot.

"S-Soul!"He moans my name. He quivers from pleasure, when I feel him tightening up. "So soon?" I whisper.

"Hah~! S-soul~! So~ul!"

He finally camed, I shortly did after him. I think about suggesting a shower but instead I just lay there with him. He's tired and god is it already 6:30? _'Was Blaire really here this long? Or was this just long and we didn't know'_

I shake it from my head and cuddle him. He responds, and we get under the blankets and cuddle. We fall asleep with ease but I feel like I'm forgetting to do something.

* * *

_**~Narrator POV~**_

Spirit was on his way to meet Death himself. When came up behind and says "BOO~!"

"What the fuck! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Hehehe~"

"-Sigh- I don't have time for you."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Stein says, when he licks Spirit's neck. And Spirit blushes madly.

"Y-yea... I'll meet him, and come over..."

"Alrighty, Spirit see you soon." And he disappears.

...

"Hey Death-Watcha watching?"

"Something, that I've never noticed before."

"What is it?"

"Soul's and Kid's relationship."

"So? They are friends."

"...I think _more _than friends..."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well...They just had sex-"

"**WHAT!**"

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well!"

"...I thought Soul was in to girls?"

"I guess he's bi?"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes, 'cuz Kid's never even tld me about the relationship... Hmm, maybe I'll punish him..."

"I'll give you 2 choices: Pregnency, or Put a spell on them and make them breakup."

"Hmm, great choices!. I'll think about it. Maybe I have another idea... Now Spirit go meet Stein. I _know_ your relationship."

Spirit shames a tomato and dashes out of the academy.

* * *

_**me- god, am I sorry! I got grounded then sick, I just recovered Tuesday, and didn't get laptop back till Thursday. I'm a lazy person and didn't wanna clean and got grounded... for throwing... a large chair... at my brother... and i'm going to have to start updating once or twice a week... sorry!**_

_**...oh and, if you want Kid to be pregnant, or it to be the curse! REVIEW ME WHATEVER HAS THE MOST I WILL USE! Unless you have a better idea! and a special person is here! He will now speak:**_

_**Soul- 'sup ...REVIEW!**_


	4. uh-oh!

_**Hey, I know its been a long while, but school WAS coming up,But now its started! IM SO SORRY! i hope you guys are reading. Anyway, some Stein x Spirit action! I promise this chapter is longer. its gonna be 1,000, and I don't know,, i think i have a better idea! it's a secret! stay tuned! And **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Spirit, walks through the cold streets of the town. Holding his hands, rubbing his arms, trying to warm himself."Damn it. I feel bad, now. I'm so cold."He keeps walking when he hears a voice.  
"Want me to warm you up Spirit?" Before he could turn around and see who it was, he was welcomed in a warm embrace.  
He knew who this hug belonged to "Stein." He whispered, as Stein licked his neck, lingering, there tasting his skin once again.

"Unh, St-Stein... We shouldn't do this here..."Spirit said, starting to get hard.

"It's OK... No one but us are in the streets."

"B-but..."

"If you'd rather go to a warm house though; we can."

Spirit looks up at him, with his horny face.

"Y-yes!"

"Alright... my place or yours?"

"Surprise me"

* * *

Stein and Spirit, end up at the closest house hold; Steins. As Stein pushed Spirit on the bed, both faces all horny, Stein crawling over. Spirit lifts is left leg under Stein's dick,"Uhhhn..."

Stein moans. Stein, takes his slender hands, and rips off Spirit's Tie, and unbuttons his black button-up.  
Spirit started taking off Stein's lab coat.

Stein leans down before, Spirit could finish taking off the coat, he leaned down and starts licking Spirit's nipple, rolling the peak on the roof of his tongue.

"Unn... Stein..." Stein smirks as the Death-Scythe moaned his name. He started licking all over his belly, from his nipple to his belly-button back up to the right nipple, instead and then, making way for his neck. He reaches his lips, and pulls into a deep kiss.

Stein licks Spirit's lower-lip, asking for entrance, Spirit opens up; and as Stein enters the, warm, wet, cavern Spirit enters, Stein's cavern. Both their tongues fighting for dominance, Stein leans in closer, and teases Spirit.

"S-stein. S-stop t-teasin me!"Spirit says breaking the kiss for air, Stein smirks,"Alright, Spirit I'll stop teasing. Now remove your trousers, and get in doggy-style."

Spirit did as told. Stein removed his large erection, and put his head, at the entrance."If I remember correctly, you like it dry. 3-2-1." And he entered, Spirit gasping as he entered. They eventually created a rythym in no time. When Stein hit his prostate, Spirit came. Stein nips his ear and whispers" I hate it when you cum so easily..." Stein did shortly after.

They quickly fell asleep, after their '_Activity_'.

* * *

As Lord Death thought about it. He decided, on both! But he'll need Maka for this task. He whispered some words,

_FACIO HIC VIR INCIENS_

and the spell commenced, since a Death Spell, DTK will be pregnant less in a day or a week the latest . And would give birth in a month or so, around Halloween...  
He whispered some different words.

___Da haec duo, alter-egos, qui supra sunt.  
Dare illis poena.  
Dantes damnum inferre ones amant.  
Refragantibus alignment.  
Omne autem mendacium dixerunt  
Ive 'in eos versi, tendo.  
Causando brevis dolorem.  
Causando nocent.  
Frangentes circa corda eorum ..._

It's the perfect plan, of course thats only part of plan, that I'm telling you.

* * *

The next morning, Kid wakesup with a pain in his abdomen, he sees Soul sleeping, is breathing slow. Watch him breathing calmly rising up and down, up and down, up and down. He hurts, and thinks about asking Stein, about it. Kid leaves the room to the bathroom. He closes, the door, and looks in the mirror. He closes his eyes. He senses the spiritual pressure in the area. Somethings wrong about the air. He hears a door slam. He opens the door slightly and doesn't see Soul. It sounded like an angry door slam...  
"Soul?"Kid whispers, worried. Something is wrong. Kid is answered with silence...  
He's worried...

* * *

Soul doesn't know what has come over him. Leaving his lover, something is wrong. He feels like he should hurt Kid, make him cry, make fun of him. Then rip out his hair, break his, heart and fuck Maka instead. He grabs his hair, and just when he was about to scream, when he heard Kid whimper his name. Instead he sighs, and runs into Maka, he looks at her, she looks at him, with lust in her eyes. "Soul..." She whispers in his ears, she tries to kiss him, he dodges, ducks, and runs retartedly, to the kitchen. "C'mon Soul, don't u waaaan mah lips?" Maka sounds drunk.

"No...!"Just then his eyes turn blue, and whispers,"yes!" For only a short time though, his ees were blue, and switched back to red. His _new_ alter-ego, was like this."Souuuulll..."Maka whispers coming closer...

* * *

**erp im evil cliffiuie! sra 4 ___da_ long wai! *gets beat up***

**0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! SRA! BtW MAH KEEBOARD SCREWED UOP SO HARD 2 tPE!**

**I LOVES U ALL!1**


	5. Break-up

**ello! its been awhile hasn't it? well let's get working! **

**enjoy...**

* * *

Maka, slowly got closer to Soul. Soul couldn't control himself, his legs acted on their own. Soul tried to stop himself, by gripping on the counter top. It did not work sadly. "C'mon Soul you know ya want to taste these lips."  
Maka was getting closer and Soul, didn't know what to do.

* * *

_**~Kid POV Narrator~**_

Kid stayed in the bathroom, then left to put on his clothes. He felt depressed, so he wrote Soul a note and left it on the bed. He opened the bedroom window, exited and rode off on his skateboard...

...

Kid visits the school, and turns out half of it is under construction... Well part of it. He wanders the halls, looking for Dr. Stein's office. He finds it, and knocks on it. "Stein?"

No answer...

A moment passes, and he knocks on the door again. "Stein?" He said a little louder.

No answer...

"Ah yes Kid? Come on in." Kid opens the door slowly, waiting to be surprised or something. Well. He got a surprise. Spirit/Death Scythe was there.

"Whaddya need Kid?"

"I have a stomach problem. It hurts and, and I don't know if it's bad or not."

"I see. OK sit down. I'll do a check-up"

...

Stein finished analyzing, and rolled his chair infront of Kid.

"What are the results?"

Stein is silence for a moment.

"Kid, your... Well I'm not sure how to say this... but..."

"Stein... What's wrong with me?"

"Kid... Well your pregnant..."

"I-I-I'm what?"

"Like I said... Pregnant."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I-I thought guys can't get pregnant! Or so I thought! How is this possible?"

"I don't know Kid, I'm still analyzing that."

But the truth is, Stein already knew what cause this.  
After all Spirit, _is_ there.

"Soooo... Who got you pregnant Kid?"

Kid blushes a **deep **red.

"It's none of your business!"

"It's Soul isn't it?"

Kid shames a tomato.

"It is, Kid. I'm right aren't I?"

Kid, thinks for a second then nods.

"...yeah... It is your right..."

"Kid, don't worry, your secret is safe with us."  
Stein smiles.

* * *

As Kid rode his skate-board back to Soul and Maka's house. He opened, the front door... What he saw almost caused him to have a heart-attack. He saw, Maka sitting in Soul's lap, with them making out.

Inside, the real Soul is inside in his mind, while actually his alter-ego is kissing Maka's alter-ego. So Soul is in a dark place, and can't even see his own hands. He can't move himself, or see what he is doing. But when he saw light again, he found himself, making out with Maka... and sees Kid, a look of horror on his lovers face. Maka then stops kissing. "H-hey Soul, why did we stop kissin'?" She laughs.

Kid still has a look of horror on his face, he was going tell Sou he was pregnant... "Kid... I-I can explain... but actually I can't, I don't even know what's going on..." Kid looks like he is about to cry. Maka falls on the floor, she had passed out. "Soul... I think we should break-up..."

Kid runs out of the house, dashes down the street, and to the school. He runs to his father's quarters are. When reaches him, Lord Death says,"Are you ok son? Did someone hurt you?"

Kid is silent. "Father... I just broke-up with my boyfriend... and I ran here..." Kid stops and a pained look shows on his face," I found him kissing Maka Albarn..."

Lord Death smiles... underneath his mask? Kid falls on the floor. He starts to breathe heavily, his chest hurt. Death, touches his son's shoulder, and whispers," It's OK son..." Kid looks at his father, and turns around to hug him. "Father, I'm sorry, I never told you, that I had a boyfriend. And at that, I just brokeup with him.

Death is shocked at what just spilled from his son's, mouth. He is surprised, and decides to tell him...

* * *

**haahaahahah cliffy!**

**well... im glad. i have another chapta,**

**im glad u enjoyed...**

**PLZ REVIEW, AND I PROMISE 2 FRICKEN UPDA1E FAS1ER!**

**l8r, readers**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**OR I WILL KILL SOME PEOPLE IN FIC LIKE SOUL AND KID**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


End file.
